Element: Au
by arisaswordheart
Summary: Two people with golden eyes, and one isn't a vampire either. Two stories clash for two chapters. What will happen when they get competitive?


**

* * *

Element: Au**

**Another Twilight and Inuyasha Cross**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Dog and wolf aren't the same thing, are they? So technically by calling werewolves 'dog', they are insulting a whole number of people not affiliated with Twilight which isn't really that important – just an interesting though. What would _he_ say hmm? Some of you will know what I mean, and no, I don't mean anyone in Twilight by '_him_'. 

So they don't speak Japanese – let's just say they speak a common language. It's so much simpler.

In Science, **Au is gold**. I'm sure you'll get the reference.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer and Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi. Any other books/animes/things mentioned in the article are owned by their respective owners which are usually not me. Heh.

* * *

--

"Of all the places," Bella sighed, as they roamed the busy street, "Did Alice _have_ to choose Japan?"

The side of Edward's mouth twitched upwards as they stopped at a stall, looking over the colourful merchandise.

"Well Japan is one of the best places to shop."

"True." Bella sighed, and shrugged, now looking at jangly mobile accessory.

"How did you get Charlie to let me go anyway?"

Edward raised his eyebrows towards her. "You of all people would know Charlie can't refuse Alice _anything_. The conceited thing."

Bella laughed and examined other accessories which were on display. Too bad she didn't have a mobile herself. Maybe she could get one for Edward or the other Cullens though.

Edward suddenly looked up and scanned up and down the street. Bella turned to him, puzzled, but he made no comment and all she could do was wait for him to explain. Was something wrong?

"I smell a… dog." Edward muttered as his nose twitched.

"Werewolf?"

"No, just… a dog."

He began to move back up the street, Bella detached herself from the stall, rolled her eyes and followed behind him. After a distance, they suddenly stopped. Bella glanced around Edward – the crowd was pushing against them as they went to opposite way. She saw a dark haired girl – probably Japanese – in a sailor _fuku_ (school uniform) with a boy beside her in red _hakama_ and _haori_ (basically a kimono) and a cap jammed on his silver head. Bella wondered who they were.

Suddenly the silver haired man – who looked like he had been sulking before – straightened and turned towards Edward and Bella. Edward frowned as he took in the boy's appearance and looked puzzled over the other's golden eyes. There was no way he could be a vampire, not with that dog scent.

The girl had also looked up now, blinking. The boy growled – much like a dog indeed – and she turned to him.

"Inuyasha!"

The supposed Inuyasha continued growling. Edward bared his teeth and growled back in response. The girl's eyes were flickering between everyone now though, and Bella could see she was putting together the pieces.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome." She told Edward and Bella in Japanese fashion. "Let us take this somewhere else."

Kagome motioned towards the park which could be seen in the near distance and Edward nodded sharply. Glancing at Bella, they began walking as Kagome started to follow and seemed to get stopped by Inuyasha. There were sounds of bickering and surprisingly, a crash after a command of "_Osuwari_" was issued.

"I got to get me one of those." Bella commented, trying to hide her grin.

Edward rolled his eyes.

--

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, after they were all comfortable seated at a picnic bench.

Bella shot Edward a glance. He didn't look like he wanted to talk much. She supposed she would have to talk then.

"My name is Bella Swan, and this is Edward Cullen."

Kagome frowned. "Okay. And you already know our names. Are you two _youkai_?"

Bella blinked, not understanding. Edward finally decided to break his silence.

"She means demons." He looked at Kagome squarely. "No, we are not demons." His gaze flickered over to Inuyasha – who actually wasn't sitting, and instead standing behind Kagome.

It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. It seemed none of the males were extremely talkative. That made them have something in common, and Kagome and Bella looked at each other, each able to understand what they were feeling. Bella had to wonder what Edward was doing though. Was he reading the boy's thoughts?

Edward gave a slight nod which only Bella could pick up. It seemed as though he understood now. Inuyasha was frowning though – as puzzled as ever. Were they to tell about Edward's being a vampire?

"Inuyasha is a half-dog demon, an _inu-hanyou_." It was as though he seemed that was sufficient information. Oh well. "I am not a demon, no, but I am a vampire."

Kagome frowned. There was confusion all round, really. Demons… Vampires… all that stuff, all at once was really hard to digest. But then again, when you have mythical creatures from one culture, why wouldn't there be mythical creatures from another? When looked at this way, it did make sense.

It was like finding out there were mermaids in the sea – truly. Shocking for a while, but what was there to scare them – Not only Bella either, but Kagome also. Bella had met vampires and werewolves, Kagome had met _ookami-youkai_ (wolf demons), _kumogashira_ (spider demons) and not to mention the notorious Naraku to name a few. What was another species going to do? Scare them?

No, they were just confused – terribly so. Neither Inuyasha nor Edward looked particularly pleased either.

--

"Okay, I understand now." Kagome sighed, after explanations all around.

"Your well would be interesting indeed to look at." Edward commented, more talkative now.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha had to add to their conversation. It wasn't remotely helpful – though little of Inuyasha's remarks were, to be honest – but at least the rest of them were reminded he was there. His cap had been removed sometime during the past hour and a half and Bella had blinked at his ears. Huh, how weird.

"You say vampires," he struggled just a little at the foreign word, "have special abilities…"

Edward didn't really look amused. "No."

"Don't read my mind."

"I can't help it, yours is noisy. Not to mention different."

"How?" Bella asked, honestly curious.

"He's from the past. Things are different in the past. Inuyasha doesn't understand many things we take for granted – they don't exist in his world. The only thing which ever remains constant is the earth itself. Take the _Goshinboku_ tree for example. That has remained there over time."

Inuyasha frowned, obviously not liking his feelings or thoughts to be spoken aloud. He liked his privacy.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Kagome and Bella asked in unison and glanced at each other.

That question had been sudden and out of the blue, especially after Edward had finished his monologue. Edward understood perfectly, however.

"Just, no."

Right. That thought that Edward had answered and noone had understood. Sometimes Edward's ability was annoying. Not only in that he could hear your thoughts – though obviously he couldn't read Bella's – but also when he withheld information.

Inuyasha glared and Edward sighed. Could this boy be compared to Emmett? Certainly seemed just as mulish and… well, he wouldn't continue the thought any further. He was glad _he_ was the one who could read minds though, but perhaps he wasn't glad after all. Emmett's mind was such that Edward wanted to stay out of it as much as he could.

"Alright. Although I think you really are making a mistake."

Kagome and Bella shared another look – they were doing that a lot – and seemed to ask each other _Do I really want to know?_ Perhaps they could guess that it really wasn't going to go well. Even Alice's clairvoyance wasn't needed in moments like this.

--

Somehow they had made their way to a sporting oval and were standing there at one side now. Edward and Inuyasha standing a distance apart from each other at what seemed to be an unofficial 'starting line'. Why anyone wanted to race was beyond the two girls who were watching.

"I don't think Inu… Inuyasha will win." Bella mused.

"Why do you say that?"

Bella could not fathom her tone, but she sounded somewhat annoyed. She would not understand Edward's speed though. It was just a bit too… strange to comprehend. With a sigh, she decided to give Edward a talk.

"Not too fast, alright?"

"Define 'fast', Bella." Edward smirked at her.

Bella looked skyward then back down at Edward again.

"Well, you have an unfair advantage anyway."

Not very far away, Inuyasha was frowning as he eavesdropped on their conversation. Perhaps this Edward would defeat him. He really wasn't the fastest person and not to mention what Edward had told them of the vampires.

It also sounded as though vampires were more dangerous than, say, Sesshoumaru was. They were fast, like stone, were strong, all the such. Although demons did have powers of their own. He had his Sankontetsuou and Hijinketsuou. Not to mention he had his Tetsusaiga's attacks of the Kaze no Kizu, Kekkaigiri, Kongousouha and Bakuryuuha.

They would see how this ended up though.

--

**Glossary** (Completely unnecessary terms)

_Sankontetusou_ – Claws of Steel/ Iron Reaver Soul Stealer  
_Hijinketusou_ – Claws of Blood  
_Kaze no Kizu_ – Wound of the Wind/ Wind Scar  
_Kekkaigiri_ – Barrier Break  
_Kongousouha_ – Diamond Barrier Break/ Attack  
_Bakuryuuha_ – Explosive Technique/ Backlash Technique

_Osuwari_ – sit, a command which causes Inuyasha to faceplant with the ground when Kagome issues it. Spell placed on a rosary necklace around Inuyasha's neck Cannot be taken off.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** A random story? There wasn't much of a plan, but this is going to be a 'Twoshot' I think it's called. I don't find it particularly well written, but it serves.

If people aren't reading this though, I'll go back to The Colour of Eternity.

**Review?** Give me suggestions on Part 2!

* * *


End file.
